Late Night Luna
by DraganMir
Summary: Luna Lovegood roams the corridors at night, not because she intends to, but because she sleepwalks. She also tends to get in trouble when on these late night escapades. Who knows what mayhem she can unconsciously cause. 3/?
1. An Unwanted Guest

Chapter 1: An Unwanted Guest

By DraganMir

In the pitch black darkness of the Gryffindor common room, an ornate grandfather clock booms twice. No one is awake to hear its chimes, but that is not to say that no one is there. A head of long, silvery-blonde hair shines in the dim moonlight from outside an open window. Sleepwalking once again, Luna Lovegood crosses the short distance between the windows she has just opened and climbed through, over to the staircase ascending to the boys' rooms. A slight suction sound echoes in the silence following each of her steps.

As she lifts her left foot toward the stairs, the charm protecting them detects the presence of a female and the stairs begin to spin, an attempt at barring students from entering dormitories of the opposite sex. Luna pauses for a second before she presses the sole of her plaid Converse against the wall. A quiet sound of suction against stone belies that these particular Converse shoes are not the normal Muggle brand. These are a custom version of the Weasley's new Wizard Wheeze­­­­­­­­­­– Suction Shoes.

Drowsily muttering something incoherently about billywigs, doxies, and rakspurts, Luna makes her way up the wall, her long hair dangling in front of her half-closed eyes. Up and up the tower she goes, past several rooms of the younger students, all of them fast asleep. The stairs have given up by now, probably because the girl-repelling charm was not placed on the whole tower. Perhaps if they had a magically recorded projection of Ron eating, it would keep any girls out indefinitely.

Luna steps down off of the wall­­­­­­­­­­–as if that was normal–and enters one of the dormitories. Walking across the room, in the dark, she somehow manages to not trip over anything without implementing her wand. As Luna reaches the opposite wall, she finds one of the several four-poster beds that occupied the room. In her half-sleep state, she recognises the familiar feel of a bed. Mistaking it as her own, she crawls on top of the sheets, despite the fact that something–or rather, some_one_–is already occupying the bed in question.

"Get away from my ears you rakspurts…mmm…," mumbles Luna, settling down once again into a more normal state of sleep.

At hearing a voice penetrating the sanctity of sleep, Harry Potter, still mostly asleep, attempts to turn over and push the intruder from his bed.

Groggily, Harry complains, "If you've had a nightmare, Ron, don't come to me for help."

"Mmph, budge up or bugger off," replies Luna, through the bliss sleep.

"What?!" blurts Harry as he falls from his bed onto the floor with a loud bang into his nightstand.

Propped upright in his bed, Ron grabs for his wand, looking for anyone who might be attacking him in his sleep. Noticing no noise save the sounds of sleep and Harry cursing to himself softly, Ron assumes that it is safe to cast Lumos spell and shed some light on the situation. As he raises his wand toward Harry's bed and the source of the commotion, the light from his wand falls upon the rather dainty figure of a girl.

Astonished, Ron looks at his best friend who is still on the floor. Ron sits up in his bed to get a better look. "Bloody Hell, Harry! Who knew you'd shack up with someone, who is she? And how'd you get her in here?"

"I didn't– I don't– Who– Or how–" Stammers Harry.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Ron walks over to get a closer look at the girl on Harry's bed. "Blimey! It's Luna!"

Still sitting on the floor near his bed, and not yet recovered from his initial shock Harry questions, "What?"

"Harry, this is _Luna Lovegood_, one of our _friends_, how can you hook up with her?"

"I told you I didn't do anything, why don't you believe me?"

"Because there's a _girl_ in your bed, mate. Well, I guess she isn't starkers or anything, so you must not have…but why­­­­­­­­­–?"

At this moment Luna decides to wake from her sleep on top of Harry's bed. She flips over to calmly address, in the way that only she can, the two Gryffindor boys standing, gaping at her in utter bewilderment.

"Good morning, boys. You really are quite noisy. Don't want to wake the others now, do you?"


	2. The Revolt

Chapter Two: The Revolt

By DraganMir

Underneath the high-domed ceiling of the Ravenclaw common room, treads a single student on the midnight blue carpet. The lone student, who should not be caught out of bed, is Luna Lovegood. All of the other Ravenclaw students are fast asleep. As they should be, being the logical, rule abiding scholars they are. Though Luna is a sensible type, she cannot help that simple fact that she sleepwalks around the castle grounds.

Shutting the common room door behind her, the slim, fair-haired, night crawler descends the tower's staircase to the fifth floor. The corridors are silent, no prefects, professors, or ghosts are patrolling for out of bed students. Luna lightly skips down the corridor, a string of butterbeer corks bouncing around her neck. Seemingly oblivious to the dangers of being caught out of bed, she carelessly turns a corner toward the stairs leading to the lower floors.

As she starts down the stairs she runs headlong into a house-elf coming up the stairs. The house-elf's rag and bucket of water fly out of his hands as he covers his head and large ears in an attempt to protect them from the impact. Luna tumbles down the stairs down with the small house-elf in her arms and crashes onto the landing below, hitting her head on the wall that rounds the corner. The house-elf gets up unsteadily, looking around for any wizards who might be tempted to pull his ears for being seen. Seeing no one, the elf hurriedly snaps his fingers, causing Luna's splayed figure to levitate and follow him down the stairs.

*

The school clock tower booms midnight. A dull throb pulls at Luna's mind, beckoning her back from the realm of unconsciousness. Slowly her senses return to her, the first of them, touch. She notes that she is on a soft surface, not unlike a bed; but if she's in bed, why does her head hurt? She thinks to herself, trying to remember why on earth her head hurts, but she simply cannot remember anything. Fighting through the grogginess in her head, she opens her eyes as far as they will go without hurting causing her pain. To Luna's surprise there are two large grey eyes staring down at her. Not only are there eyes, but a face, too, and an expression displaying a mixture of surprise and anxiety clearly visible between two pointy ears.

"Ooooh…" moans Luna, her brain buzzing like a beehive.

The female elf's voice quaked uneasily, "Is Miss okay?"

"I think I will be fine, though my head feels a bit fuzzy…as if it were filled with Puffskeins…" replies Luna airily.

The anxiety falls from the house elf's face as she looks up confusion, plaintively addressing someone near Luna's feet.

"Does Wane see? Does Wane knows what he has done? Wane has put Puff-thingies in Poor Miss' head."

"Hush, Dwindle, you do not even know what Miss means," retorted a male elf from the direction of Luna's feet.

Propping herself up on an elbow, Luna fights the swelling throb in her head to look around. Brass pots, kettles, dishes, and all manner of different kitchen supplies are stacked and piled as high as the ceiling. She is sitting on a few elf sized bedrolls pushed together to keep her off of the floor. Four long tables fill up the room, which seem to be much like the Great Hall where the students eat. On either side of her, at her head and her feet, is an elf. Both have the same large grey eyes, both are dressed in the same sackcloth, and both are staring directly at Luna­­­­­­.

"This place looks similar to the Great Hall, are we—?"  
"Yes. We is in the kitchen, below the Hall, Miss," the female elf, Dwindle, interrupts.

"Please, call me Luna. That is my name. Not Miss," Luna says in her slightly sing-song voice.

Wane grumbles, "That's what the other one says to do, Miss Hermione, when she tells us she will make it so we don't have to work here."

"You know Hermione? She is a friend of mine," states Luna in her matter-of-fact manner.

"Hmph. Then I guess Miss Luna is going to tell us things about freedom and then do none of the things she promised, too."

"Do you think so? Well if you are unhappy, then do should something for yourselves. It would be better than waiting for others to change things," suggests Luna as if hierarchy reconstruction is commonplace.

"Oh, no we mustn't! House-elves likes working at Hogwarts, doesn't we, Wane?" wails Dwindle.

By this time the other house elves have started to return from their late night duties to get some sleep. The other elves are gathering around Dwindle, Luna, and the unruly Wane. A plot has hatched in Wane's mind and an expression comes to his face that looks as if his brain is working furiously to plan a course of action against the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"This is a good idea, so you hush, Dwindle. We waited too long for wizards to do something. Now house-elves will take our future for ourselves."

Wane turns to the other house-elves as they begin to Apparate into the kitchen in larger numbers. The others crowd around to listen and see why there is a student down in the kitchens in the middle of the night.

"This young witch, Miss Luna," Wane gestures behind him at Luna, "has given me a grand idea. We will no longer wait for the wizards to realise their folly and free us. We must show them that we do not want to be their slaves any longer! I propose we make Luna our general to lead us to victory!"

This short speech receives a long silence before the twenty or so house-elves gathered there look to each other for a decision. Then all at once the idea of revolting catches on, and every elf assembled, save the terrified Dwindle, lets out a cheer before scrambling around the kitchen for some sort utensil-based armour.

*

The motley army of elves, armed with pots on their heads, lids in their hands, and more than enough elf-magic to keep Hogwarts clean, or level it to the ground, charge from the fruit bowl portrait to storm the school. The house-elves had recruited the remainder of the elves as they came into the kitchen, swiftly deploying them in squadrons. One such squadron was kept busy by chasing Professor Flitwick around the school grounds. Another barricaded Filch in his office and commenced to remove the stairs leading down to the dungeons and pelt the awakened Slytherins with old vegetables (Malfoy smelled like cabbage for the next week and a half). Wane and a particularly rowdy gang of house-elves stole several Cleensweep 7's from the broom closet in the Entrance Hall. Armed with beaters' clubs they took from Madam Hooch, the flying elves continued on to act as the First Airborne Division of the Elfin House Army.

Newly appointed General Lovegood decided to return to bed, convinced that she was not liable for the actions of the house-elves during their rebellion against the school and its authorities. The non-fatal conflicts that ensued consisted of flooding the dungeons, uprooting the Whomping Willow, putting Fang on the roof, setting Moaning Myrtle into a panic by blowing up her bathroom, and other such uproarious actions. Peeves and the Weasley twins, who joined the elves at the nominal rank of captains, caused as much chaos as they could in the time before their fun would be ruined.

When Professors, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape had each detained the group of elves assigned to keep them busy, they rounded up all of the remaining elves and calmed them down before returning them to the kitchen. Minus Wane, who was to be interrogated. Upon questioning the next morning, Wane pinned the blame on Luna, who was found in the Great Hall eating pudding. After she explained that she had only mentioned that they should take action, not lead them in battle. Dumbledore's course of action was to—well, let's just say that Ravenclaw will not be winning the House Cup this year.

After everything had settled down and everything seems to have returned to normal…though we have not seen Professor Flitwick in some time…


	3. Seeing Double

Chapter Three: Seeing Double

By DraganMir

A long, dark corridor extends away from the fourth floor staircase. Along the walls are numerous tapestries, suits of armour, paintings, and statues adorning the halls throughout Hogwarts. Some of these decorations disguise the occasional secret hallway or staircase, through which the more astute students use as short-cuts.

On one particular night, while all students who fear the reprisal of being caught out after curfew are stowed away in bed, two subversives skulk the halls. An edge of a tapestry moves away from the wall, allowing enough room for a head to poke out and survey the surroundings for any patrolling staff. The red head of hair withdraws, only to reemerge a moment later with body attached and an identical figure right behind the first. The two boys sneak down the hallway toward the staircase leading up to the safety of the Gryffindor dormitories.

Checking the hallways to the left and right, the twin figures bolt up the stairs and around the bend in the landing. Hurtling up the steps they don't look up until it is too late, there is something sitting on the stairs in front of them! Making an attempt to lessen the crash, the boys turn away from the obstacle as to not ram their respective heads into whatever, or whoever, is seated on the stairs in front of them. However, this collision is inevitable, and no amount of ducking will stop the impending crash.

Tumbling down several steps, the twins and their newly encountered obstacle get themselves tangled together before they manage to stop themselves. Disoriented and dizzy, the twins extract themselves from the pile of person, for the third member felt human enough through the jostling fall. Looking down at the victim of their haste, the twins recognise a familiar face. Well, not just the face, but the entire person, for that matter.

Gazing at them from an, awkward, sprawled position is Luna Lovegood, blonde hair in a mess and grey eyes scanning them each in turn in amusement.

"Good morning, Weasleys," Luna greets casually.

Perplexed, the Weasley twins look at each other before each offering Luna a hand in getting up. Simultaneously, the twins reply, "It's still night, Luna."

"Is it?" inquires Luna as she smoothes herself out, "well, then we should all head back to bed. Good night, Weasleys"

As she takes the first few steps past her two senior students she turns back to them and offers a seemingly serious word of advice, "You two might do the same, before the wrackspurts get to your brains."

"Luna," begins one of the twins, pausing for the right words, but the other finishes his sentence.

"What are you doing here?"

With an expression betraying that the thought had not occurred to her before, Luna replies after a moment of thought, "I suppose my subconscious thought I do not explore enough of the school during the day, and decided to look around while I slept."

"Wha–?" gapes the twin, whom Luna thinks to be Fred (she concludes that his brows knit further together in confusion than George's do).

"Well, I have always thought that it would be nice to have a twin, similar to you two, so I could search for the Crumple-horned Snorkack twice as quickly. Though it would appear as if my mind attempted to create a double without having another body."

"You're a nutter," states George, "completely barmy, but you are on to something, with the multiple person thing."

Airily, "Do you really think so? I only just thought of it myself, whatever it was that I thought of."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asks Fred.

"I was just going to ask that myself," replies George with a devious smile.

The two bid Luna good morning and leave her on the steps wondering if they actually knew if it were morning or night. After all, they had told her two conflicting things, after thinking they were the loony ones, she contemplated if their wrackspurts had flown into her head when the three tumbled together.

*

The following morning stayed fairly quiet, it was the students' day off, and most sought to keep it as quiet as possible for the sake of all their sanities. Most, however, does not include the perpetual troublemakers, Fred and George Weasley.

*

The Gryffindor common room is quiet, save for the crackling fire in the hearth and the flipping of pages. Harry sits in an armchair, skimming the text with a less than half-hearted interest, Ron is passed out on the couch after tucking into yet another sumptuous meal, and Hermione is engrossed in the tomes she has spread across the floor. The portrait of the Fat Lady opens, allowing the smug looking twins to enter the stuffy common room. The two look around, and walk over to the intrepid, and currently drowsy, trio. The twins glance at each other before they pick up as many pillows as are at hand and lob them at Ron's head with what looked to Harry like spite.

Chuckling at the now awake but clearly confused, Ron, the twins address him at once, "Good to see you're up, Prawn."

"What in the bloody he–"

"Ron! Watch your language, there are first years in the room," chastises Hermione, glancing over at the first years staring from one corner.

"Oh, what's it matter, Sure-whiny? It's not like they've never heard it before," retort the twins.

"That does not mean that their elders should make it seem as if it's okay to traipse around cursing like, well, Ron."

"You sure complain a lot, Sure-whiny."

Ron extricates himself from his tomb of pillows, moving to hit one of them, he doesn't care which, for disturbing his sleep, as well as insulting Hermione, but he wouldn't admit that, even to himself. Swinging a punch at the one on his right, (Ron is still too asleep to be able to attempt tell them apart) his fist connects with his brother's stomach…and it… bounces off? The twins take the moment of Ron's astonishment to shove him away, causing him to trip over one of the over-sized books and land on top Hermione.

At this, Harry, who has remained seated during this amusing occurrence, closes his book and looks up at the scene of destroyed calm. Glancing from his now stacked friends over to the smarmy looking twins, Harry notices that the portrait of the Fat Lady is once again open, and in walks– wait, that can't be– Fred and George?

The newly arrived set of twins walk in behind the first. In tandem each takes a finger and jabs it into the back of the corresponding twin in front of them. Most people, when poked unexpectedly, squirm or let out a yelp of pain or surprise, but these two do not. Instead, the two start to deflate with a loud _pop_!

The now shrinking forms of the irritating twins begin to fold and contract, resulting in two small, red, balls with printed _W's_ that look remarkably like gumballs. Fred and George, the pair who appear to be the real twins, are holding these pieces of gum with triumphant looks on their faces.

Perplexed and still irked by the now edible Fred and George, Ron and Hermione stare at the self-satisfied twins, the thought not even occurring to them that they were in such close proximity that by standing girls were beginning to giggle.

"What in the bloody hell?" asked, to everyone's amusement, _Hermione_.

"Witches and Gentle-wizards," began the twins, addressing everyone in the room, "introducing the newest addition to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Skiving Snack Boxes: doppelganger gumdrops, or Dopple-Drops! Similar to a Polyjuice potion effect, these little candies, once chewed, can be blown into a bubble that will transform into your spitting image! Simply give them instructions and they'll do what you ask."

"Why would anyone want two of themselves?" inquire one of the younger students.

"To skive off class, of course!" replies another.

"Exactly, or in our case, make more products with our free time," grin the twins, "or in the case of the invention's inspiration, hunt for Crumble-bummed Borehacks or some such rubbish."

"Wait," interrupts Hermione, "_Luna_ was the one who invented these?"

"No, but she gave us the idea without even knowing it. We intend to give her a pack free of charge."

Interested only in getting out of Potions class, Ron looks to his brothers, "do you intend to give a pack to your test dummies, perhaps?"

"Sure we do! You can get them at the price of 7 galleons for a pack of five, just like everybody else."

Ron groans, he was _not_ going to try and get a family discount, he knew his brothers better than that.

Skeptical as always, Hermione asks, "What happens when the professors find out about this? Will there be mandatory quill stabbings before each class to make sure no one is actually a poorly disguised bubble?"

Feigning insult, the twins retort, "You are so cruel to Gred and Forge, no wonder they nicknamed you 'Sure-whiny'.

Lacking the enthusiasm that he had before being told there were no freebees for him, Ron asks, "You've named them?"

"Sure! That's all they wanted for doing what we asked them to. Now, if you have nothing more to say, we'll take our leave; we have money to make."

Hermione returns to her books with an annoyed sigh, grumbling something about Luna paying if anything happens to the quality of her education.


End file.
